


The Biggest Fans

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [28]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Gen, M/M, fanboy hype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 28 - Doing Something Silly)</p><p>In which Teddy and Billy try and get Captain America’s autograph</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Fans

One would expect Avengers to be courageous. Though they were noticeably less experienced, most people came to expect the same from the Young Avengers, including the youths themselves.   
What Wiccan and Hulkling were at that specific moment, however, was anything  _but_ courageous. If you asked them, they were downright  _shameful_. To have come as far as they did, to swallow so much pride, to muster so much determination, only to stop where they did, being so close? It was  _pathetic_.  
  
“You go first.”  
  
“Me, why me?  _You_  suggested this.”  
  
“Yeah, but I can’t  _zap_  him if I need to.”  
  
The two bantered as quietly as they could, their nervousness showing. In their hands were new comic-book issues, the first issues of a new Captain America series. They had a copy each of the elusive special variant-cover.  
And what could make this even better, Teddy thought earlier that day, than to have them  _signed_?  
  
“I’m not going to  _zap_  him, he’s  _Captain America_!” Billy rasped back, only to fall silent when the Avengers’ butler, Jarvis, walked past them. He was holding a tray with refreshments, and smiled at the two on his way.  
The boys smiled back awkwardly, the issues hidden behind their backs. They both let out a breath in relief once the man was gone before they exchanged looks.  
  
“This is absurd.”  
  
“I’d almost rather face Kang again…”  
  
“…I wouldn’t go  _that_  far.” Billy muttered before looking down at his issue. A moment of contemplating later, he slumped his shoulders in defeat.  
“He’s busy, anyway, so how about we try again later?”  
  
“That sounds like a plan.” Teddy agreed.  
  
The two were  _about_  to go on their merry way when they heard the clearing of a throat, and found Jarvis standing next to them again. He held his hands out as though expecting to receive something, and when they stalled, obviously confused and a bit terrified, he explained-  
  
“The comic books, young sirs.”  
  
It was mostly the shock that made them oblige. Jarvis inspected the issues for a moment before looking at the teens again.  
  
“May I assume you have a special  _pen_  for this- ah, thank you, William.” The butler said and took the thin marker from Billy’s hand before he disappeared into the room again.  
  
A strained silence fell before both boys let out anxious sounds.  
  
“He  _heard_ -” Billy exclaimed and tugged at his hair.  
  
“ _Super hearing_ -” Teddy growled and palmed his face.  
  
By the time they managed to come to terms with the fact they actually gave Jarvis their issues, the man was back. He handed them back their belonging before he took his leave, carrying himself with the same formal air a butler should carry himself with.  
Both teens exchanged looks, then, inhaled deeply, and looked down at the issues’ covers. There it was, in the least illustrated spot he could find, in Steve Rogers’ own handwriting -  
  
 _To my #1 fans - Steve “Cap” Rogers_  
  
“Teddy-” Billy whispered, the excitement enough to form a lump in his throat. “Do you know what these are?”  
  
“Family heirlooms?” Teddy replied just as quietly.  
Billy nodded.  
  
“For generations to come.”  
  
Remembering then that their hero could probably still hear them, the two quickly made their escape, managing finally to laugh only once they were a good distance from the mansion and both airborne.


End file.
